villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hannibal Roy Bean
Hannibal Roy Bean is villain who first appeared in season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown. He is the reason for Chase Young turning to the Heylin side. History 1500 years ago, after Wuya's defeat, Hannibal Bean fooled the Xiaolin Dragon, Chase Young, into turning over to the Heylin side by showing him a fake hologram of Master Monk Guan, saying that he will take his place. Believing this, Chase Young agreed. Hannibal then made Chase drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup, which transformed Chase into a dragon. During their reign together, however, Chase betrayed Hannibal and trapped him in the Yin-Yang world, where he resided there. Later in the episode, "Life and Times of Hannibal Bean", after the Xiaolin monks defeated Wuya in a showdown and won the Moby Morpher, a parrot that belongs to Jack Spicer appeared and stole that Shen Gong Wu from them. As the parrot flies away, it reveals itself to be the Ying Ying bird, who teleports and captures Spicer into the Yin-Yang World. From seeing this, the Xiaolin dragons travels to the Yin-Yang World in the Silver Manta Ray, but then it breaks down as soon as they entered. Powers and Abilities His possibly primary Shen Gong Wu is the Moby Morpher, using it to grow larger or gain extra limbs. Without it, he can be seen wearing a large evil looking suit of armor. He is shown to be incredibly strong and seemingly immortal considering he is even older than Chase Young and offered him eternal youth in return for his soul. Thoughout the third season Hannibal proved himself to be a most dangerous foe; often defeating and using the monks and villians alike to achive his goals Personality Hannibal hates Chase Young, on the grounds Chase locked him in the Ying-Yang World almost immediately after Hannibal had turned Chase evil. Unlike other villains who often want to be extravagant or seek glory all Hannibal wants is to spread evil for evils sake. His desire to rule the world is so he can obtain more power and that evil reigns supreme for all eternity though he seems to believe only he is the suitable leader of evil. His methods are often rather simple and he is known to be rude to even his allies especially when annoyed or angered. Appearance When in his armor he appears to be a tall and frightening man covered head to toe in armor but when outside he has the overall appearance and size of a bean though with the Moby Morpher he is often human size or larger. Trivia *This villain does not appear in the new series Xiaolin Chronicles. *He has a pet bird named Ying Ying, who is loyal to him. *He has a suit of armor that he received from the Blind Swordsman. *He shares similarities to Darth Sidious. **Darth Sidious fooled Anakin Skywalker into joining the Sith; Hannibal Bean fooled Chase Young into joining the Heylin side.. *He is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also plays as Raimundo in the show. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Martial Artists Category:Xiaolin Showdown Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:Old Villains Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Tyrants